IDK Man
by macstooge
Summary: Axel has a hard time asking Roxas out. Akuroku roxasxaxel axelxroxas FLUFF/ONESHOT/YAOI (disclaimer, I don't own this, rahrahrah SquareEnix)


**Alrighty! So it's another fluff fic with a little bit of violence, hope that doesn't affect you guys too badly. Now as for the name, Leven the Valkyrie and I aren't that creative and we finally decided on this because we literally had no idea, man. I hope you guys enjoy this.**

* * *

The classroom was bustling with the sounds of amused chattering and excited squeals as the school's bell rang for lunch. The students rushed to pack their bags with their notebooks and pencil cases, eager to be out of the boring room, except for two students that sat nestled at the back. The shorter boy lay dozing at his place, with the taller boy who kept his emerald green eyes focused on the blonde's form. With a deep sigh, the taller boy ran his long fingers idly through his thick crimson hair as he continued to watch the smaller boy sleep, hesitant to wake the slumbering blonde. A harsh cough interrupted the redhead's thoughts and intense gaze causing the tall boy to peer at his teacher who pointed towards the clock in a huff. "Clear out, Sinclair, Strife. I got a chamomile tea with my name on it." The older and certainly gruffer man stated as he gathered his own books and bag. "Got it, Sir." Axel murmured before turning back to his friend, who, despite the thundering voice of their teacher, was still asleep.

Loathe to wake the blonde from his peaceful slumber, the redhead placed a hand on his shoulder and shook lightly. "Rox? It's time to get up. You slept through Cid's Maths lesson again." Axel whispered as he shook the small blonde again. "Stop shaking me, you sasquatch. I'm gonna throw up." Roxas mumbled as he blinked his eyes languidly up at the taller boy. The redhead frowned down at the younger boy as he retracted his hand. "I'm not that tall..." Axel muttered as he stepped back from the blonde's desk to pick up his book bag and sling it over his head to rest on his right shoulder, the strap settling on the middle of his chest. "Did you say something?" Roxas asked as he abruptly got up from his desk, scraping the chair's legs against the carpeted floor without a sound. Axel shook his head in response before he picked up the blonde's bag and handed it to him silently, tensing when his fingers brushed the other boy's skin. Shrugging his shoulders, Roxas took the bag from the taller boy, ignoring as their skin brushed each other's and slung it over his forearm casually. "Let's go, kiddies! Cid's not waitin' all day! Git to it!" The teacher snapped as he slapped his open palm against his desk impatiently. "I got it, old man. Stop your nagging." Roxas groaned as he exited the room, ducking the older blonde's fist as it swung out to smack his cheek. Almost reluctant to follow after the blonde, Axel sighed before traipsing after the shorter boy. _He's never going to notice how I feel, _the older boy thought as he exited the classroom, only narrowly dodging the older man's attack as well.

"What took you so long? " Roxas questioned as he pushed himself off the wall to greet the redhead again. Remaining silent, Axel nodded as he smiled softly down at the shorter boy. "What's up with you? Usually you're jumping all over me." The blonde asked as he glanced up at the redhead curiously. The taller boy merely shrugged his shoulders as the pair continued down the school's hallway on their way to the cafeteria."I don't know, man. Just thinking stuff, I guess." Axel murmured, adjusting the strap of his book bag. _Like how gorgeous you look when you're sleeping or how cute you are when you blink those baby blues up at me, _the taller boy thought, looking away from the shorter boy to hide his reddening cheeks. "You? Thinking about stuff? I thought you were more of the physical kind of guy." Roxas joked as the pair descended a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway, making their way out of the classroom area and into the general school's pathways. Axel chuckled emptily in response to the blonde's joke though his words seemed to cut his heart into bloody pieces. _Why can't you just notice my feelings? I love you. I love you, Roxas! _Axel mused to himself, willing the blonde to somehow read his thoughts and failing miserably.

Approaching the cafeteria with the blonde by his side, Axel sighed once again as he pushed open the swing doors for the pair of them. "Thanks." Roxas mumbled, pushing past the taller boy to walk ahead of him, eager to get into the line and grab some food. _Sweet Shiva, that ass is divine, _the redhead thought as he greedily sucked in air through his mouth, eyes glued to the blonde's taut form. "Ax, you coming or what?" Roxas called, a scowl marring his angelic features as he waved to the dazed redhead from the cafeteria line. Breaking away from his thoughts, Axel nodded before making his way to the blonde student, cutting in the line with ease as he flashed a relaxed grin at the students that now stood behind him swooning. "What are you gonna get? I'm thinking of getting some melon bread." Roxas pondered aloud, questioning the redhead half heartedly as he went over his options. Axel quickly scanned the menu boards and refrigerator before shrugging his shoulders. "I'm gonna skip lunch. I don't feel so hot." The taller boy murmured, avoiding the blonde's gaze as his jaw dropped. Shaking his head, Roxas made his way down the line, quickly grabbing three packets of pastel green melon bread and a bottle of peach tea. "I can't believe you don't wanna eat, Ax. You never stop eating. Ever! Not even when you're sick." The blonde exclaimed as he handed over the munny for his lunch's total to the cafeteria lady. Once again left with nothing to say, Axel shrugged his shoulders in response.

"You're so weird today." Roxas murmured, leading the way to a free table with a giant redhead following at his heels. The blonde sighed happily as he sat down at the cold steel table, dropping his bounty onto the surface excitedly. Axel watched contentedly as the blonde quickly tucked into his melon bread, ripping the plastic open with no holds barred. "You sure you don't want a piece?" Roxas asked, biting into the soft pastel green bread eagerly. Shaking his head no, Axel sat down at the table as well, leaning his chin on the heel of his palm as he continued to watch the shorter boy tear into the Japanese style snack. The pair sat in relative silence as the blonde ate his lunch quickly, as if he thought the redhead was going to steal his green bread at any moment._ If only you'd put your lips around me like that. I'm going to ask. I have to ask. Roxas, will you go out with me? _Axel frowned as he played out the words and scenario in his head. Finally gathering the courage to interrupt the blonde, the redhead coughed to gain the shorter boy's attention. "Hey Rox?" Axel started, breaking his train of thought and the blonde's nibbling. "Yeah, what?" Roxas drawled, ceasing his hurried biting to pick at the melon bread. Suddenly under the scrutiny of the harsh blonde, Axel's cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Well..uh...Never mind." The taller boy murmured, as he turned away from the blonde to hide his reddened face. Shrugging his shoulders, Roxas went back to devouring his delicious and sickeningly sweet snacks.

"Man, I knew I should have bought four of those. Melon bread, why do you never fill my stomach?!" Roxas lamented as he trudged out of the cafeteria, the tall redhead following behind him as per usual. Axel bit back a chuckle as the blonde continued to groan and gripe about the popular snack food. _I'm such a coward, I should just tell him, _the redhead despaired as he continued to follow after the shorter boy. "I really don't wanna go to Home Room. It's so boring for the last lesson." Roxas groaned, as he climbed the stairs reluctantly as he led the redhead to their usual classroom. "Yeah." Axel mumbled under his breath, in a languid effort to keep the conversation somewhat flowing. Pausing his slow ascent of the stairs, Roxas turned to look down at the redhead with a frown marring his angelic features again. "You're so weird today." The blonde commented, his cerulean blue eyes hardening as they focused on the taller boy before Roxas shrugged his shoulders and turned away, continuing up the stairs nonchalantly. _You're six foot three and you're terrified of a little blonde boy, Axel you're a disgrace to your family, _the redhead chastised himself mentally before looking up to catch an eyeful of the blonde's voluptuous ass wiggling in front of him as he made his way up the stairs. Reeling back in surprise, Axel covered his eyes with a hand as his cheeks flushed once more. _He's killing me_, Axel despaired as covered his hand with the other and bounced a little on the stairs to shake away the unwelcome arousal from his pants.

Calming down after a few minutes, Axel peeled his hands away from his pale cheeks to realise that his blonde friend had gone on without him. Axel panicked a little before racing to his Home Room, reaching his destination sooner than he thought. "How nice of ya to join us, Red!" Cid called from his desk at the front of the class room, as Axel entered the room silently in order to catch his breath. Searching the room for a familiar tuft of blonde spikes, the redhead sighed in relief as Roxas helped him by raising his hand and snickering. "You're so goddamn tall you'd think you would be able to find me." Roxas teased as the redhead took his place at the desk next to him. Axel chuckled in response, still a little out of breath. "You'd think." The redhead breathed as he collapsed onto his desk face first. "Oi, Red! Because you're late, you don't know that it's the first class of Sex Ed today. You also don't know that you were paired up with Olette because you weren't here to object. Enjoy spending the semester learning!" Cid called before cackling maniacally at the redheaded boy's situation. Cringing against the desk, Cid knew that the redhead couldn't stand the brunette girl, she was always glomming onto him. "Next time you shouldn't be late." Roxas murmured, teasing the taller boy as he placed his chin against the palm of his hand. "Well, who are you paired with?" Axel whined as he turned to face the smirking blonde. "Oh you know...Seifer." Roxas said, casually announcing the redhead's enemy. Stiffening at the mention of the other blonde, Axel growled as he turned his face back to the wooden desk.

"Okay, shit heads, move to your partner's desk and we'll start this lesson." Cid barked from behind a dainty tea cup, his gruff face daring anyone to comment. The room sounded with many a groan and moan, though they were mostly from Axel who seemed to go back to his every day personality. "Shut up, Red. Next time you won't be late to my lessons!" Cid cackled, placing his now empty tea cup on his desk. Rolling his eyes, Axel stayed at his desk, clearly not wanting to move away from the two blondes that sat on his left. "Hey Axel." A soft voice murmured as she approached the redhead's desk a little nervously. _Why did I get saddled with this chick? Seifer's gonna molest Roxas, I know! _Axel thought miserably to himself as he ignored the girl. Olette coughed a little to announce her arrival again as the redhead ignored her first attempt. The taller boy groaned loudly before lifting his head up to somewhat acknowledge the brunette girl that stood there. "Olette." Axel muttered before slumping forward on his desk once more. Sighing loudly, Olette grabbed a chair from a vacant nearby desk to sit in front of the redhead. "It's not that bad being my partner, is it?" The brunette asked, trying to engage the redhead in conversation. _Oh god yes, your voice is like nails on a chalk board! Wait, is that Roxas laughing? Without me?_ Axel mentally questioned himself as he lifted himself up off his desk and turned to see that indeed it was Roxas laughing along with his partner. Furrowing his brows in confusion and anger, Axel snorted at the pair before turning back to the surprised brunette girl.

"What do we have to do?" The redhead asked, a little reluctantly as he focused on the shocked girl. "Uh..uhm..I'm sorry, what?" Olette stammered as her cheeks flushed red, clearly not expecting the redhead's full attention. Axel sighed before he repeated his question, though the brunette's actions left him smirking and teasing her. "I know I'm sexy but please Olette, I'm a man of faith." The redhead joked, distracting himself from the two blondes that were having fun next to him. Surprised by the boy's sudden interest in conversation, Olette laughed before she placed her work book on his desk. "We're just reading this at the moment. I don't think Cid had anything prepared for today's lesson." The brunette giggled as she pointed towards their teacher who was enjoying another cup of tea from his very lady like cup. Axel looked up to where the girl was pointing and snickered at the sight of his very manly teacher relaxing with his cup of tea. "Yeah, I see what you mean. Let's just skip reading that though." The redhead murmured as he closed the girl's book a little forcefully.

"Seifer, get your hands off. This is theory Sex Ed not practical!" Roxas growled as he batted the other blonde's hands away from his cheek. Ignoring the shorter boy's comments, Seifer slipped his hand down the blonde's body to rub against his pants, a little more sensually than before. "Stop touching me, you jack ass." Roxas snarled, this time slapping the taller blonde's face in an attempt to slow his exploring hands. He got the opposite effect though when Seifer grinned and leaned forward, his hands continuing their disturbing exploration of the younger blonde's thighs. "Oo, baby. Hit me again." The taller blonde murmured as he ran a finger over the shorter blonde's groin. Stifling a surprised moan, Roxas scowled softly. "This isn't funny anymore, Seifer." The blonde muttered quietly, as he tried not to draw any attention to himself.

"Oh my. I think Roxas might need help, Axel." Olette gasped, having had witnessed Seifer's hands slide up the shorter blonde's legs to fondle the zipper of his pants. Confused, the redhead turned to the taller blonde's hands slipping and sliding their way along Roxas' skin, their mouths close to pressing against each others. "What the fuck?!" Axel shouted as he stood up abruptly and turned his harsh gaze to the blondes on the left of him. "Come on, Axel. Like you wouldn't take advantage of Roxas if you were his partner." Seifer drawled, slowly removing his hands from the younger blonde. _Like hell I would, you disgusting piece of shit. How dare he touch my angel, _Axel fumed, keeping his blazing emerald eyes focused on the other boy. "Don't touch him!" The redhead barked, removing himself from his desk with a scrape of the chair on the plastic covered floor. Smirking, the taller blonde reclined in his own chair before running a hand down the shorter blonde's arm, causing Roxas to shiver. "What are you gonna do about it, Fire-crotch?" Seifer taunted, lifting a finger to draw circles on the younger blonde's cheek.

Growling, Axel glared at the other blonde as he continued to tease Roxas, his finger tips tracing shapes on the shorter boy's tanned skin. "Didn't I say not to touch him?" Axel muttered, his voice lowering to a menacing snarl as he advanced on the pair of blondes. "A-Axel, calm down." Olette interjected, her voice wavering as she placed a hand on the redhead's arm to slow him down. Ignoring the brunette girl, Axel shrugged his shoulder to free himself of her hand and continued to advance towards the blondes. "Yeah, Axel. Calm down." Seifer teased, this time though placing his hand on the shorter blonde's thigh. Unable to contain his anger, Axel rushed forward and reached out to grab the blonde bully around his neck with his left hand, his nails digging into the golden skin harshly. "Don't ever fucking touch him again." The redhead seethed as he tightened his grip around the blonde's neck until Seifer only made strange bubbling noises.

"Axel! Let him go, you're going to kill him." Roxas yelled as he watched Seifer's face turn from his usual golden glow to a deep red and then to an alarming purple as the redhead throttled the life out of the blonde bully. Ignoring his friend, Axel continued to squeeze the life out of the other blonde, relishing the soft gurgling noises that escaped Seifer's constricted throat. "Mr Highwind!" Olette screamed, turning away from the grisly scene after watching the blonde's eyes bulge from their sockets. Alarmed by the sudden scream, Cid dropped his tea cup in a panic, shattering the porcelain. "This had better be fucking goo-" The gruff blonde started as he raised his eyes from the destroyed cup to the fight that had broken out amongst his students. Hurriedly standing up at his desk, Cid made his way over to the redhead and blonde, roughly pulling and pushing the pair of them apart. "Shit, Red! You can't just flip out like that. I gotta give you detention. Somebody take Almasy to the nurse!" The teacher shouted before dragging the glaring redhead to the principal's office amongst the cheering and booing of the rambunctious students who had been enjoying the scene.

_~1 hour later~_

"Alright kiddies, get the fuck out of my class room." Cid barked as he hastily gathered his own papers and belongings in a rush to leave the depressing school. "Roxas, are you going to see Axel?" Olette asked casually as she packed up her school books, timidly looking over to the glaring blonde. Sighing loudly, Roxas turned to glance at the brunette girl with a sneer twisting his lips. "What's it to you?" The blonde spat, as he snatched his bag up from the floor and slinging it over his head to rest on his shoulders. Taken aback by the viciousness of the blonde's question, Olette shrugged her shoulders before walking away from the boy and his bad mood. Roxas sighed in relief as the girl walked away without another word, leaving him alone with his thoughts. _That idiotic giant, how dare he get himself in trouble, _the blonde fumed as he got up from his desk and kicked his chair in furiously. "Oi, Strife. You can go tell Sinclair that he's cool to leave detention. Also let him know that he has to buy me a new goddamn tea cup!" Cid shouted as he hurried out of the door, eager to be away from the pack of animals that were known as his students.

Roxas sighed as he stood awkwardly outside the door of the detention room, not surprised by the silence of the room. Axel tended to be a little more than just intimidating when he was angry, usually glaring at anyone who tried to cross him. Sighing once more, the blonde pushed the door open slowly before shuffling in and shutting it behind him quietly. Scanning the room for any signs of life, Roxas exhaled in relief as he saw his best friend slumped over an isolated desk in the middle of the room. "Are you sleeping soundly after nearly killing a kid?" The blonde joked as he made his way to the remote desk. The redhead shifted a little as he heard his friend's sarcastic voice sound in the otherwise silent room. "...Sorry." Axel murmured as he shifted a little more to lean his chin on his crossed arms, vibrant and cat like green eyes focusing on the blonde's form. Surprised by the redhead's apology, Roxas shrugged his shoulders in response. "You weren't choking me. I should thank you anyways. Seifer was being a creeper as usual." The blonde muttered as he took his bag off and made his way slowly to the redhead.

_He's killing me_, Axel thought as he watched the blonde slink towards him, his bones rolling effortlessly under his tanned skin. _I should ask him, _the redhead reasoned with himself, attempting to stir up enough courage to ask the blonde out. "Uhm...R-Rox." Axel started, reclining back in his plastic chair, a little nervously. Turning at the mention of his name, Roxas peered down at the jittery redhead questioningly. "Uh..uhm..." Axel stammered, a little lost for words as his eyes connected with the deep cerulean orbs of the blonde angel that stood in front of him. _God, he just reduces me to nothing, _the redhead despaired as he found himself lost of words again. Chuckling in response to the taller boy's clearly nervous actions, Roxas advanced on the redhead, stopping only when he reached the desk. "Axel." Roxas murmured, leaning over the stunned boy as he chuckled once more. "R-Rox?" The redhead questioned, his breath hitching in his throat as the blonde leaned over him teasingly. "Go out with me." The blonde breathed before crashing his lips against the redhead's in a scorching and passionate kiss. Surprised by the blonde's sudden aggression, Axel barely managed to move his lips against the shorter boy's. "You have no idea what you do to me." The redhead swooned as he broke the kiss to greedily suck air into his oxygen deprived lungs. Smirking, Roxas pecked the taller boy's nose with his soft lips. "I have some idea." The blonde teased before engaging the redhead in another soul crushing kiss.


End file.
